


Know You

by YT_chan



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Fontaine, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: "What's the matter boyo? We still gotta find that Ryan, no time to dilly dally."Jack let out a slow exhale, holding his gun close to him as he stared right into the camera he knew Frank was looking through."I see…" Frank spoke, realising what Jack was trying to communicate. "I'll be down in a bit."Jack has found out about the mind control, unknown to "Atlas". And he wants to meet the man himself for a verypleasanttalk.
Relationships: Atlas/Jack (BioShock), Frank Fontaine/Jack
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bioshock fic, I know I'm late and I know I might have some details wrong but eh. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys.

Jack had never known such a man like Atlas- no. Fontaine. Frank Fontaine. But then again, he hardly knew anyone, all his memories a fake implant along with the stupid mind control plasmid. But of all the people he had met in his journey through Rapture, Fontaine was definitely someone far peculiar than the rest of them. Even more so than Ryan, a man crazed by his own philosophy he was blind to the damage he brought upon his own city. Fontaine was different, so many people told stories about him, Jack himself had the man talk to him one on one, and yet he still seemed to be shrouded by a certain kind of mystery. 

Jack would be lying to say he didn't want to know more about him, that was, after he'd plummeted him to the ground as payback. 

He wanted to know about the man who thought he could have at it with him, wanted to know who it was that had turned him into a fool. So with that intent in mind, he waited for him, standing in the open where he knew Fontaine could see him clear as day. After a while, his plan worked. The radio came to life with crackles and Fontaine's fake Irish drawl behind it. 

"What's the matter boyo? We still gotta find that Ryan, no time to dilly dally."

Jack let out a slow exhale, holding his gun close to him as he stared right into the camera he knew Frank was looking through. 

"I see…" Frank spoke, realising what Jack was trying to communicate. "I'll be down in a bit."

He heard footsteps from behind him and slowly turned around, finally getting to see Fontaine face to face for the first time. Unfortunately Jack could also see the weapon in his hands too.

"So what is this about? We still got lots of work ahead of us, especially if we wanna be leaving Rapture any time soon." 

Jack swallowed down the nervousness. Fontaine could still use his mind control on him, but Jack wanted to beat his mouth shut before he could even try. He hoped his hostility wasn't obvious, and he took a step forward. 

"Well it's nice meeting you anyway, put it here." Jack flinched back from the hand, cursing internally at how obvious he was making everything - that he knew about Frank and his true identity, how he was just playing with him. He broke into a weary smile, shaking the hand. But when he tried to pull back, he couldn't, Fontaine tightening his grip and forcing out a smile much more sinister than Jack's own one.

"Is there something you wanna confess?" 

Jack tried tugging his hand away, shaking his head. He screwed up, he screwed up so bad. 

Fontaine pulled him forward, making him hunch over as he was forced to look at him in the eyes, the shorter of them sporting a very dark glare. 

"You know very well who I am, don't you?" The drop of the accent was jarring, but not as much as how quickly Fontaine caught on to Jack's fake ignorance. His plasmid hand twitched, ready to zap Frank if he so much as tried to attack. He pressed his lips into a thin line looking down at him; This was the man who lied to him, tricked him into coming back to this hell,  _ used _ him. 

He glared right back, quickly swinging his hands forward to strike at Frank, hopefully the first of many to come. 

Fontaine yelled and collapsed to the floor, and Jack had to remind himself that this isn't the Atlas he thought he could rely on to keep him safe. This man will not hesitate to hurt him. He retreated back and gained some distance between them, holding his plasmid hand out as a threat for him to not come any closer, his gun holstered for the meantime. At the first sign of him trying to use the  _ would you kindly _ command, Jack was going to electrocute him till he understood to not say those damned words. 

"So this is what it's about?" Fontaine groans, slowly climbing to his feet. "You finally realised the hard truth." He brushed his knees as if it was just a slight trip up and not electricity running through his body for a second. "Lies, revenge, man and slave. What is it you want, kid?" 

Jack gulped, holding his hand out as a threat when Fontaine started taking calm steps towards him. He wanted to tell him what he thought of him, a dirty snake, but the words wouldn't come. They never did. He couldn't even bring himself to follow through on his threat, hand slowly falling to his side when Fontaine was just mere inches away from him.

"Kill me. You came to hurt me, so do it." 

He felt like his feet were frozen in place, unable to walk him away from the situation, or to at least put some space between them. Fontaine was too close, dangerously so, and Jack couldn't make his body move no matter how much he wanted to. All he could manage to do was to stare down at the monster before him, eyes wandering over his face and sharp features. This was Atlas, the man he thought he could trust. This was Fontaine, the one he wanted to kill.

He wanted to fuck both. 

As if that clarification was a mind command all by itself, Jack could finally move, his body scrambling and clumsy as he grabbed Fontaine's collar and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Smashing their lips together, the kiss was messy, teeth and nose and tongue, but Jack couldn't help the small whine from the feeling of it all. 

Fontaine was the one to pull back, looking startled for a moment before his confident facade quickly took over. He smirked, eyes flickering down to Jack's lips as his own were glossy wet. 

"I gotta say - I like your style, kid." Jack didn't want to hear him, he was sick of his voice, hearing a hint of Atlas in it.

He kissed him again, this time a little less frazzled, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. He switched from holding his collar to running his hands along his back, drawing him closer and pressing their bodies together. A groan escaped his throat, and he parted to catch his breath, lips tingling. He hadn't even noticed that there were a pair of hands on his ass, and he flushed when the fingers squeezed them. 

"Don't stop there, I know you really wanna wreck me." Jack shivered at the voice in his ear, nodding and moving his hands slower to hold onto Fontaine's pants. He pulled them down and stopped to just take in the view, and perhaps to reevaluate just what the hell he was actually planning to do. It didn't matter though, not when his cock was throbbing in his underwear. 

His hands had a slight tremble to them as he started undressing himself, aware that Fontaine was taking to the floor in a rather scandalous position. He slowly knelt down between his legs, dick now more than aching for some action. He took a breath, fidgeting a little nervously. He had come this far, to chicken out was to make himself look stupid, and with Fontaine having done enough of that he didn’t want to add to his terrible image further. 

“I have some lube in my pocket in case you’re wondering what to use.” Jack hadn’t even thought about that! He was indeed much more inexperienced than he would like to admit, but he played it off cool and reached out for Fontaine’s pocket, digging through it and pulling out a small bottle that already looked open. What kind of person keeps this on them? Fontaine. Strangely enough, Jack was content to use this opportunity to learn more about the other man. Wasting no more time, he went to work prepping him. 

The liquid coated his fingers which hovered around his ass before plunging in, movements faltering when he heard a strained hiss. 

“Keep going.” He nodded, slowly working around the flesh and loosening it up. After a while, Fontaine’s breathing evening out as the signal to proceed, Jack brought in another finger. Even though he was towering above that man, arranged so intimately, he couldn’t muster up the courage to look him in the eyes, gaze constantly flickering to somewhere else. He may hate that manipulator with all his being, but the man still terrified him deeply. It could take one aggravated Fontaine for him to use the  _ would you kindly _ command on him and force him to do God knows what. He looked like he was going to say something, point out how Jack was avoiding him, but he didn’t want to listen. He took his fingers out quickly, another hiss from the sudden movement. Jack would blame it on his inexperience, not that he tried to shut Fontaine up.

He promptly applied some more lube onto his fingers, his dick twitching and pulsing as it waited for some contact. He braced himself for the touch, shyly taking his dick in hand and giving it long, slow strokes. His breath hitched as the cold lubricant was smothered over his cock, feeling like this was the first time he’d ever done something like this. And if no creep had gotten to him as a kid, then maybe it really was. He bit his lip going over his length, blushing but otherwise ignoring the other pair of eyes trained on it. When he was done, maybe not so much ready, he shuffled a little closer and then aligned his cock, pausing just a beat before pushing in only the head. 

He knew to at least let Fontaine adjust, finding that he also needed some time to prepare himself for what was to come, and what he was actually doing. 

"Stop your teasing-" 

Jack slammed into Fontaine, drawing out a surprised noise which also sounded like a very pleased moan. He himself also shut his eyes, the tight muscles surrounding his dick making it twitch. He drew back much slower than he had entered, but with a quick thrust of his hips he slammed back into Fontaine. The groans and grunts were at least an indication that he was being well received, and with another pause to collect themselves, Jack began picking up the pace. 

He kept the rhythm steady as he continuously plunged back in, each time feeling himself go deeper until he seemed to hit Fontaine's weak spot. The man clenched down on him with a moan, throwing his head back and grabbing onto Jack's arm. 

"F-fuck." He chuckled, a little red from what Jack would assume as embarrassment. "Caught me off guard there." 

Jack continued plowing into Fontaine, not wanting to admit that he was a little proud of getting that reaction out from him. He almost smirked when he rubbed against Fontaine's prostate again, seeing the man lose his mind an ironic achievement for Jack. All sorts of moans were coming from him, and the grip on his arm was only getting tighter each time Fontaine would arch his back and gasp. He would try to appear blasé about it, struggling to keep control of the situation, as if he wasn't enjoying it as much as he seemed to be and this was just a show. But Jack knew better, not only was Fontaine's dick hard as clear as day, but he could feel the way his whole body would quiver with each snap of his hips. But if there was something else besides the way Jack could bring out this side of Fontaine, it was just how  _ good _ he felt. 

Jack had really never known such a man as Fontaine.

As they both approached their climax, rhythm no longer steady and thrusts faltering, Jack was sure he couldn't have imagined the sound of his name in Fontaine's voice, a long stretching groan as they both came. 

Both now sweaty and tired and still coming down from their high, Jack sat next to Fontaine, looking down at the man that lay on the floor, that he just fucked. He blushed a little, blaming it on the exertion and not that he felt like a kid with a school crush, he turned his head away, even if the other man hadn't been looking at him in the first place either.

"It's funny." Were the first words Jack heard from him. "After everything I've done to you, your first instinct was to spread my legs and fuck me." Jack didn't know how to respond, eyes now transfixed on his face like a spell was cast on him, and with the way Fontaine had relayed what happened, he was slightly ashamed. "What's interesting to me though, is that this is perhaps the first thing you've done on your own accord." Jack swallowed, watching Fontaine get to his feet where he followed after. "I never used mind control on you." 

And when Fontaine patted his shoulder with a face cold as stone, got dressed and walked away, Jack felt like he'd learned more about him than he could really handle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> tumblr/twitter: @yaytobio


End file.
